Scared Rickless
Scared Rickless is the 11th episode of Season 3 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 65th episode overall. It was uploaded on November 10, 2018. Summary Halloween comes once more but Ricky's tired of doing the same old, same old every year on Halloween. When they heard there's a dragon in a new Haunted House exhibit, they finally get to experience something new, original, and most of all, scary. Plot COLD OPEN: Gus can't believe there's a Halloween special in November, but Packard says making that animation took a lot of hard work and they can't save it for next year. Then Packard asks Gus to help him put up Christmas decorations as Gus excitedly hopes to get a baseball for Christmas. It's a dark and spooky Halloween night in Capitol City, as Baby Lamb and all of his friends are excited for Halloween. Cow likes playing Halloween music, but he plays Ocean Man by Ween. Ricky says that's not Halloween music, but Cow says you can't spell "Halloween" without "Ween" while Ricky says you can't spell "Halloween" without "ow" and then smacks Cow. Baby Lamb doesn't want them to fight. Cow wonders if Ricky's excited for Halloween, but he doesn't sound excited. He loves Halloween as much as the next guy but lately he felt Halloween isn't as exciting as it used to be. They then reminisce about what they did in previous Halloween episodes (pumpkin caroling and singing a parody of Thriller), but Ricky lacks interest, saying that he loves Halloween but since it's supposed to be a time for scaring people there was never a time when they actually GOT scared. He's tired of doing the same old, same old every year and instead wants something different. Donny says there's a new Hauned House in Town Square, exciting Ricky who's sure this will be the best Halloween yet. Bill and Mejax greet the gang as they all wait in line. Mejax says the Haunted House is gonna be haunted and rumor has it there's a DRAGON inside! Ricky is filled with disbelief since dragons aren't necessarily Halloween monsters, but Bill says anything that has sharp teeth and eats people is a Halloween monster. Baby Lamb is already nervous but Cow wants to get candy by the end of Halloween. Bill and Mejax, Handy Man Joe asks for tickets and asks the gang for pre-paid tickets which they were never notified about or else they won't go to the Haunted House. Belle urges Ricky to do something, so Ricky fools Handy Man Joe into thinking Mister Rogers is over there, exciting him to run the opposite direction, ompting the gang to go inside the house. Handy Man Joe realizes Mister Rogers was deceased but they already left. Inside the house, the gang are slowly walking until thunder and lightning startles them. Cow finds Mickey Mouse dead and gets terrified. Ricky is unimpressed and wants to look for the dragon. Ricky drags Cow, who still believes Mickey is dead. Baby Lamb is looking for the dragon until he sees a head that looks like Mr. Bean, terrifying him into thinking Mr. Bean is decapitated. Ricky, on the other hand, thinks they just used a fake, latex mask in Mr. Bean's likeness. Belle says that even though Ricky wants to be scared on Halloween, he's being a killjoy. They finally reach the dragon exhibit, as the Dragon himself appears and gives off a mighty roar, scaring everyone until Baby Lamb notices the dragon looks like a puppet with a hand controlling it. Ricky finds out that Handy Man Joe, the guy asking for tickets earlier, was the one controlling the Dragon! Handy Man Joe admits the dragon is fake and decieved everyone because that's what a haunted house is supposed to do. However, the police arrive from their Halloween party as Chief Mark says it's not a good idea to scam kids on Halloween. A skeleton walks by as they admire his costume, until the skeleton realizes it's Halloween and runs off. Handy Man Joe can't believe he's getting called out, but Mark says kids have an overreactive imagination so he should be specific, and even if it's scary, nothing about it is real. Everyone knows that a dragon isn't real, and Joe agrees until Baby Lamb tries to tell him that a real dragon is right behind him. At first, Handy Man Joe doesn't believe him until he looks at the dragon. He roars at the guys, terrifying everyone! The dragon asks The Count Von Count if his breath is really that bad, but The Count says he scared everyone off again. They compliment each other as The Count offers him more Halloween candy. Like before, The Count concludes the episode by saying "Happy Halloween to all and to all a good fright!" Characters *Packard *Gus *Baby Lamb *Cow McMoo *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *Alphabet Pal *Belle Butterfly *Bill *Mejax *Handy Man Joe *Mickey Mouse (cameo) *Minnie Mouse (cameo) *The Dragon *Chief Mark *Officer Patricia *Officer Aaron *Officer Derek *Officer Marvin *The Count Von Count Trivia *CREATOR'S NOTE: Hence the cold opening, the reason the Halloween special was uploaded in November instead of October is because Simon A. was busy producing a Halloween animated video featuring Baby Lamb & Friends throughout October and then released it the day before Halloween. *Scenes from The Baby Lamb & Friends Halloween Special: Part 3 and Pumpkin Caroling: Part 1 are shown in this episode as the characters recall what they did on Halloween in previous years. *The costumes the characters wear include: **Baby Lamb as The Count Von Count **Cow as Fezzik the Giant **Donny as Freakazoid **Belle as Harley Quinn **Alphabet Pal as Scary Godmother **Ricky as Mr. Bean **Bill as Mickey Mouse **Mejax as Donald Duck **Mark as a leprechaun **Aaron as a cowboy **Derek as a zombie **Marvin as a fisherman **Patricia as a basketball player *After the gang fooled Handy Man Joe, he calls them freeloading "dratsabs" which is "bastard" spelled backwards. *Cow mentions the infamous video Sucide Mouse.avi when he finds Mickey Mouse dead. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Specials